FUE UN ERROR
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Ese día Adrien había cometido error tras error, lastimando a quien no hubiera querido hacerlo jamás. Artista: Portada realizada por: @LadyDoptera


La mañana no había empezado del mejor modo para Adrien, pues su alarma se había estropeado durante la noche provocando que despertara con poco tiempo para alistarse; cuando se vestía notó que su ropa usual no se encontraba en su lugar, viéndose obligado a utilizar lo primero que encontró en su closet sin siquiera mirar y comió su desayuno en cuatro bocados, provocando que en el camino a la escuela empezara a dolerle el estómago.

Suspiro aliviado cuando se encontró atravesando el umbral de su salón a tiempo y sin la maestra visible en los alrededores, intentando dejar de lado las miradas curiosas que se habían clavado en él al verlo con un pantalón cargo y una playera de estampado militar.

La tranquilidad a su alrededor no duro mucho ya que ese día Chloé parecía buscar con mayor ímpetu su atención y le había importado poco sentarse en el lugar de Nino que aún no había llegado.

Esta también lo había observado de arriba a abajo, dejando de lado su rostro shockeado para mostrarle una sonrisa; seguramente para la rubia su vestuario era parte de lo que ella denominaba ¨ sus gustos raros ¨, junto con el anime y los videojuegos.

Chloé era su amiga desde hace años, por lo cual no podía evitar sentirse mal ante su propio pensamiento cansado al verse a punto de convivir con ella; una conversación amena con alguien que había decidido estar al pendiente de ti era siempre algo bueno y aunque ya no compartía tantos gustos con la chica le era grato saber que aún era importante para ella.

Así que se obligó a poner atención a las palabras de la fémina y seguir la plática que ella tuviera en mente. Lo que no controlo fue su tono de voz que sonó claramente cansado.

—¿Qué sucede Chloé? —El rostro coqueto de la contraria se transformó de un momento a otro en uno lleno de ira y frustración al mal entender el tono de voz del rubio y no tardo en exteriorizarlo.

—¿Qué sucede? Pensé que tenías tiempo para tu amiga ¡Eso es lo que sucede! —Y tan rápido como se había sentado a su lado se levantó para dirigirse a su lugar, chocando al momento con Marinette que iba llegando y se disponía a sentarse, provocando que ambas cayeran al suelo.

—¡Pero que estás haciendo! —la voz de la hija del alcalde fue lo suficientemente alta como para llamar la atención de todos los presentes. —-Eres una tonta, ¿no puedes fijarte por dónde vas?

—¡Pero si fuiste tú la que choco conmigo! —era notable la sorpresa y la molestia en la azabache.

—Chloé… —Adrien intento llamar la atención de su amiga de la infancia, siendo completamente ignorado.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Yo soy perfecta! Soy hermosa y obtendré todo lo que quiera en mi vida. Pero tú, tonta panadera ¡tendrás que conformarte con sueños que no se realizaran nunca! —Marinette iba a objetar, pero la contraria no le dio tiempo para eso —tu patético ¨talento¨ para la costura, tus mediocres amigos y tus absurdos sentimientos amorosos por Adrien.

—¡Por favor cálmate Chloe!

El silencio se hizo en todo el salón tras la voz de Adrien, tras unos breves instantes Sabrina ayudo a la rubia a levantarse y sentarse en su lugar al tiempo que el joven modelo le brindaba su mano a la azabache, quien lo ignoro a favor de tomar su mochila y sentarse en su lugar con la mirada clavada en el piso; ignorándolo completamente.

Alya y Nino llegaron seguidos de la maestra Bustier que saludaba a sus alumnos ajena de los actos que se habían dado en el salón de clases. Adrien atinó a sentarse en su lugar sin saber qué pensar.

Aquellas palabras lo habían dejado frío, Chloé solía ser impulsiva y sabía lastimar donde más dolía, aunque nunca había reaccionado así con él y verla sacar su molestia con Marinette solo porque él no había sabido responderle le molestaba. Sobre todo, sus últimas palabras.

¿Marinette tenía sentimientos amorosos por él?

Al instante descartó la idea, seguro de que se trataba de un malentendido por parte de la rubia o que lo había dicho injustificadamente, él y Marinette eran un par de amigos que apenas sabían cosas del otro.

Seguramente había mantenido la mirada en el piso por la vergüenza de que los demás creyeran las palabras mal intencionadas de la rubia sin pensar que eso podía darle más peso a las mismas.

Las clases pasaron y el dolor de cabeza aumentó su malestar punzante, cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el receso todos salieron hablando despreocupadamente, a pesar de esto, un par de miradas se clavaron en el rubio, permitiendo que notará lo rápido que Alya se había llevado a Marinette del salón.  
Con un movimiento de su mano le hizo entender a Nino que lo alcanzaría después y cuando este se fue detuvo a Chloé antes de que pudiera salir con Sabrina.

—Tenemos que hablar Chloé —la fémina torció levemente la boca ante la petición al tiempo que se giraba y posaba sus manos en su cadera con su acostumbrado orgullo, dándole la espalda a la puerta del salón.

—Sabrina, ve a comprarme el almuerzo y espérame en nuestra banca —la peliroja salió del lugar en un segundo, dejándolos solos. —¿Listo para pedirme perdón Adriboo?

—Perdón por contestarte de un mal modo Chloé —mientras lo decía acariciaba su sien intentando calmarse —tuve una mala mañana y me desquité contigo.

—Por supuesto que te perdono Adrikins —la chica se había acercado a él para abrazarlo por el cuello y besar su mejilla —bien, nos vemos después.

—Alto ahí Chloé —el joven modelo tomo las muñecas femeninas evitando que se fuera —tampoco estuvo bien lo que le dijiste a Marinette—. Sus palabras eran dulces, evitando una mala reacción de la hija del alcalde.

—¿Pero de qué hablas? ¡Solo dije la verdad!

—Yo no creo que lo que dijiste fuera verdad —Adrien había inclinado la cabeza y estrujado los ojos mientras miraba a la contraria.

—Oh Adrien, eres tan tierno. Prefieres creer que fue una broma antes que rechazar a la panadera.

—Deja de decir tonterías por favor, eso es ridículo.

La hija del alcalde se tensó por un momento antes de sonreírle divertida. El rubio pudo ver con su vista periférica la silueta de Marinette en el umbral del salón que se había detenido abruptamente antes de volver a desaparecer ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí?

Tragó saliva mientras procuraba mantener la compostura, lo que menos necesitaba era que Chloé volviera a hacerle un comentario hiriente a la azabache.

—Te lo voy a dejar pasar porque tuviste una mala mañana Adriboo, pero yo no miento.

La chica salió seguida de Adrien que buscaba con la mirada a Marinette, llegó con Nino quien había negado haberla visto. El moreno le pregunto por lo que había pasado antes de que llegara sin recibir respuesta.

Cuando el receso termino todos regresaron al salón, a acepción de la azabache que no se presentó en ningún momento del segundo bloque; el rubio pudo notar la molestia de Alya al tratar con él. Ella tampoco le dio razón de su mejor amiga, más bien, no había querido. Eso lo tenía claro.

Sus actividades extracurriculares siguieron al pesado día de clases, estas le parecieron más extensas que sus clases normales si eso era siquiera posible, aun así, procuró cumplir con ellas.

Agradeciendo el momento en el que se encontró solo en su habitación con Plagg, ahí donde ya no tenía que aparentar que todo estaba bien.

Tomo su teléfono celular que había dejado en silencio para no tener que mirar todos los mensajes y llamadas que le había hecho Nino. Había insistido en saber qué había pasado, pero Adrien no se sentía de ánimo para contarle.

—Pero que día tan cansado —se quejó Plagg al tiempo que se sentaba a un lado del rubio.

—Hey, tu estuviste en mi mochila sin hacer nada todo el día.

—Claro, pero pude escuchar todo el drama de tu amiga y tu novia. Eso me dejo exhausto.

—Debes dejar de llamar a Marinette mi novia.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Si es la compañera más bonita que tienes y te daría acceso ilimitado a panques de queso.

—Sabes que no es por eso… ¿podemos salir a dar una vuelta? —el kwami floto ligeramente animado.

—¿Por qué no? Me voy a volver claustrofóbico si sigo encerrado contigo.

Adrien invocó su transformación y cruzo una de las ventanas de su habitación.

Corrió sobre los techos parisinos dando vueltas complicadas en el aire, disfrutando a cada instante la sensación del aire frío chocando contra su piel, sintiéndose completamente libre.

Como si el mal día que había tenido fuera un recuerdo lejano.

Sus pasos lo llevaron al parque, deteniéndose para ver de frente la estatua que habían puesto en la entrada sobre los héroes de Paris, le gustaba detenerse ahí y ver el rostro sonriente de la chica y su mirada decidida de la cual se había enamorado.

Sonrío ladinamente, por primera vez feliz en ese día, Ladybug era la medicina que necesitaba ante cualquier mal.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro desapareció en un segundo, pues sus orejas gatunas se movieron al detectar el movimiento de una cadena oxidada moviéndose lentamente mientras rechinaba.

Revisó la hora en su bastón, notando que eran las diez de la noche; ya nadie debería de estar en el lugar. Curioso siguió el sonido hasta los juegos para niños, sorprendiéndose al instante.

—¿Marinette? —dijo para sí en un murmullo, la chica que estaba de espaldas suyas se empujaba ligeramente en un columpio, provocando el rechinido de la cadena contra la estructura metálica.

La cabeza de la chica estaba clavada viendo el piso, sus hombros se veían decaídos y las manos se aferraban a la cadena fría del columpio. Le parecía tan raro verla con esa actitud, ella que solía verse tan feliz. Quizás las palabras de Chloé habían sido la cereza en el pastel de un mal día como el de él.

Camino lentamente detrás de ella, procurando ser lo más sigiloso posible y al encontrarse detrás de la azabache posa sus manos en los hombros de la se tensó al momento, intentando levantarse en el acto.

—¿Qué te ocurre princesa? —la de ojos color cielo dejo que sus piernas se alejaran del piso nuevamente al escuchar su voz, seguramente tras reconocerlo como el héroe de París y no el encuentro con un daño potencial.

—Déjame sola Chat —su voz sonó rasposa, la chica carraspeó la garganta, esperando que se fuera.

Pero el chico enfundado en el traje de cuero negro ni se inmutó, empezó a empujarla levemente para mecerla en el columpio.

—¡Miau! Parece que alguien está de mal humor —. Intentó sonar divertido, esperando alegrar un poco el día a la parisina.

—No te incumbe.

—Por supuesto que me incumbe, no puedo dejar que mi princesa se sienta desprotegida ¿qué clase de caballero sería?

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí.

—No puedo evitarlo Marinette.

Chat Noir continúo dándole impulso en el columpio, ignorando lo sinceras y sorpresivas que le habían sonado sus propias palabras.

El movimiento en el columpio era constante pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarla demasiado de él, en el mismo compás se movía su cola despreocupadamente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que él estuviera ahí cada vez que la chica decidía jugar en los columpios.

El tiempo paso en silencio, lo cual le hacía cuestionarse si lo mejor era dejarla sola o insistir, esperando que decidiera contarle lo que la aquejaba. Agradeciendo de sobre manera escucharla hablar, evitando que se ahogara en sus propios pensamientos.

—El chico que me gusta se enteró que me gusta por otra chica frente todo mi salón—. Sus palabras fueron rápidas, como si de ese modo fueran menos hirientes o sorpresivas, sin saber que estas eran como un balde de agua fría en el cuerpo del rubio.

Su cola se había detenido en seco por la impresión.

—¿Y qué dijo? —intentó sonar curioso, como si no supiera lo que había pasado.

—Que era una tontería —siguió meciéndola ligeramente como si con aquel acto pudiera reconfortarla, deteniéndose solo cuando la escucho gimotear.

—¿Princesa? —el de ojos verdes no sabía cómo continuar.

Había pensado que era una tontería, que solo eran palabras de una chica molesta y que no debía darles mayor importancia. Sin detenerse a pensar nuevamente en Marinette hasta que la había visto en ese momento, sin imaginar lo doloroso que pudo ser escucharlo y que sin querer había afirmado sus palabras cuando hablaba con Clhoé.

—¿Sabes? Creo que Chloé tiene razón, soy muy poca cosa para que él se fije en mí—. La voz de Marinette lo sacó nuevamente de sus pensamientos, provocándole un gran malestar.

—No, no, no. No digas eso princesa. Tú vales mucho. —Rodeó el columpio para quedar de cuclillas frente a la chica, limpiando sus lágrimas con sus garras procurando no lastimarla.

—Creo que es obvio que él no lo ve así—. Las palabras de la azabache eran puñaladas en el corazón del héroe.

—No princesa, las cosas no son así. Tu eres maravillosa ¿sí? Eres divertida, increíblemente talentosa, y un az en los videojuegos. Siempre estas defendiendo a los demás y buscando el modo de solucionarlo todo—. Marinette había reído quedamente, evocando en el rubio una sonrisa por poder escucharla.

—¿Realmente crees eso Chat?

—Cualquiera puede verlo princesa. También eres una gran repostera y una chica muy hermosa, con tus ojos como el mar y esa dulce sonrisa.

—Crees… ¿Crees qué él sea capaz de verlo?

—Sería un tonto de no hacerlo —la voz del rubio había sido apenas un susurro, apenas consiente de sus propias palabras y lo que estas de verdad significaban.

Continuó acariciando el rostro de la azabache, eliminando lágrimas invisibles que ya no se encontraban ahí y perdido en el movimiento de los labios femeninos al hablar.

Alzó la vista, para notar que Marinette se encontraba sonrojada frente a sus acciones, provocando que el de ojos verdes tragara pesadamente antes de volver a anclar su vista en los rosados labios.

Realmente era un idiota sino notaba las maravillosas cualidades de la chica frente a él.

Sin pensarlo cerró los ojos lentamente, mientras acercaba el rostro de la chica al suyo; anhelando el contacto.

Pero este nunca se dio.

Los delgados dedos femeninos se habían posado sobre los labios masculinos, el cual abrió los ojos al momento para ver a Marinette con el ceño fruncido.

—Ve a besar a otra de tus conquistas Chat, yo no estoy para tus juegos.

La chica se levantó de golpe, provocando que el rubio cayera de bruces sin saber qué decir. La vio correr lejos de él, mientras se recostaba en la arena del área de juegos y suspiraba cansado

Había lastimado a una persona importante para él, al no pensar antes de hablar y mucho menos antes de actuar. Provocando que la chica odiara sus dos identidades y que pensara que él solo quería pasar el rato con ella.

Que se trataba de una chica más cuando, en ese momento, ella era la única en la que podía pensar.

Lo había echado a perder.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.

En teoría esto esta pensando como un oneshot, pero no sé, supongo que el final queda como para darle una continuación.

Siempre que leo un fanfic donde Chat Noir va a ver a Marinette tras rechazarla me molesto. Como si alguien dejara sus sentimientos por alguien en dos segundos para ir por el siguiente.

Además que según Marinette, Chat en un casanova y es entendible la situación que he escrito sobre esto.

También tengo muchos conflictos con la relación de Adrien y Chloé, porque suelen hacer que Adrien no sepa ponerle un ¨hasta aquí¨ a la rubia o que cuando lo haga la insulte a morir. Y no gente bonita, no es plan. Creo que Adrien es un caballero y que sabe portarse como tal pese a las circunstancias.

Y nada, si se me ocurre cómo continuar le escribiré una continuación, de otro modo, consideremos este un oneshot. c:


End file.
